The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when used for developing module-based software. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to requesting nested software modules.
A software framework (“framework”) provides an organization for software. This organization includes generic functionality as well as user-modifiable functionality. The software framework includes compilers, libraries of software code, application programming interfaces (APIs), and tools sets that allow a user to combine different components into a program solution.